Sonic stars in: Haram Bae 2: Back to the Present
by KittyKatLover2006
Summary: Sonic travels back to the present to return to the C U R R E N T Y E A R


The clock struck 12 midnight (noon) when harambe (sonic's new G F(that stands for FRiend of the girls, but in a female formulation, like woMAN (#RapeAllWomen))) enegorged himself SHE IS JUST HIS FRIEND! NOT ANYTHING MORE! ONLY FIRNED ok anyways…. Harmbé wuz making diner 4 sonic , créam grévy, with frosted flakes. The flakes were frosted with "haRamb" speshuial (sawse. N e wayz, sonic CAME into the brunch table and feasted upon harmnbes bountiful meal which he recieved. "Ow"! Said son. "Its good!". THanks harambe, i used my dick to make the semen sause. (sometimes i like to eat different foods to see if they have a different effect on the taste of my cum… once i get the recipe right ill be able to conserve nutrients by having a steady source from the 'ole food log).

Editor's Note: I have discovered that eating sugar for a whole week strait gives the most enjoyable semen pallet..

Tails arrived his anus

"I love jews" harambe. Me too sonic say. "I have fatalle die-o-rea" Sonic then inserted his at least 0.4 inch dick into harambe, who had in xer possesion, a VERY feminine penis. Sort of like the one that ur mome has! (burn!). Sonci cream quite quickly quack, becuase sonic is nown for being fast on his foot. Sexual, Boner. Penile Injertion. "Cool penis!" sexclaimed tails. It was done as fast as the holocaust. Or maybe, just the gasing of maybe about 3 judiths. Cinos create alpine white liquids all up in her grill, voiding the warrente. O! SCHONIC! I'm ARRRIVING! Affirmative! Hambes stomach become large with the babu. They slept happily ever after. Pull me with that fertile ASS. sonics hips were perfection on the birth. His penis is now inside of harmbes feminie pines./

Unf unf unf unf unf unf unf pushed the large ape that was sonic's husband, husbonde, haram bae; ' there is a bab stuck in my baby piep!' screamed the doctors screamed. This was un heard of. The monkey was to give birth toa hedhgehpd (werehoge). In the supersounds, whcih snoci created because he can run at ultrasound speds, they discovered the baby wood have a dark side, and tehy wood name the NERMAL side Snci Jr. and the dark side T 1L$ baby would have the sykik powers taht all other babys cravéd. Then with a most furious P O P, sonci's dick went out of the ape ass.! ""Now the baby can be freeee! Exclaimed the new fathers sonic and dr. harambe! The baby slid out of the hole, not unlike a carrot sliding out of a hollowed out cucumber. The baby was coverd in the perfect mixture of sonic;s fast fluids and harambe's strong fuilds. This was to be the perfect offspring. However, due to this fuild mixture present of the babys epididmus, it sliped right out of the new mother harmabe onto the gprund. 'F-f-fi-fi-fiv-fiv-fi-fi-f-f-i-v-fi-fi-fiv-f-five snecond ruuuule!' creamed all of the men inside the baby creation station. However, sonic's superior sense of the time, which allow for the most fast speeds he ran at, clued him intot he fact that it was IN FACT, not before the 5 second rule has expired (LOOOK IT UP!). "Dispose of that offspring" he said, with a tear in his eye "a-a-a-a-a-abort it!" the doctor did as they weree told, and with one swift motion, aborted the baby with a plastic coat hangerchief.

FUCK U FAGGIT ASS RETARD sexclaimed sonic , leg twitching with sexual congress. U HAV MAed A GRAVé [N M E]ON THIS DAY, hARMB. SONIC DOES NOT FORET THE MISCARRIAGE OF tail. Harambe was shocked, xir did everything right. Dr garfield said some comforting words. "Im gonna punder that fucking ass so hard my SCROTUM IS TITE as FUCK RN!" the doctor used cure light wounds but hamabe weas SEECRET actuall not alive! So wen doctor cure, she t00k damag and now she lives in H E double hocketsticks! Doctor sonic was not consenting to this aviary rape. Dumb "NIG***GER" (his words not mine) i FUCK u posterior. Sonic achieved sexual congress with the young maleoid "Fat Gay". but fat gay was male so he like the rapé. He came in -2 light slid is HUGGGE ass into garfields dick and commited sexual reverse psychologyto confuse the judges. They had no choice but to throw garfunk to the swimming poo filled with l'aeu de septique. Garfield feasted on my fucjing feces for 40 days and 40 this time, holy fuck i think i can feel him in my ass right now...

Sonic then desided, after all of this baby nonsese, he would arrive at the zoo. He bought two tickets for the zoo, as he was forced to, because his local zoo provider considrered his speed another person entirety. This costed sonic an extra half mil in runscape gold. 'Ill just have to chop wood for 4 more days to get it back' sink thought to himself. He began to make the proses of arriving onto the animals. UNF UNF UNF sonic's rapid hand gesture upon is dingdaddiddler caused the skin to rip (que laff track). Sknic cryd as he remembered this, because his EX-G F harambe new a cool way to not rip the skin. Soon, a singularity was created at the location of masturbation. This was now normal for sonic, as harmbee was the only one who cud ever bring him to such sexual release so quickly before. After about 1 hr. [french time] he CAME, however, his, came, was very very very small cums also because harambve was not giving him his came supple mints. As he cried thinking about this, he spotted the monky doing a sexual acted. This made sonic cryed more. But then sonic saw that it was haramve. Sonic bloished as he thought about wat to do necks. He could go ofr to the humvee and ahpohlohjizz for making a shoot upon him erlyer. ORRRRR|| he could finish the job. "U shut me in a HOSPITAL U STUPID LOSER!" harmbee screames "THEY USED THERE SPACE AGE TECH NOL O JEE TO FICKS ME RITE UP!" SOnic becmae triggered as he remember how harambe used to scream at sonic when soninc abuseerd him. He pulled out his Colt 1911 (My dad has one, so I kno wha ttheyu look likem and if jimmy byers tells me that im a kweer one more time i am going to shoot him in his penis like sonic is about to do here) "FUQ U JIMMY!" screamed sopnic as he shot harambe in the dick penis. This instant lee killed harambe. AS sonic gripped the masculine grip of his Colt 1911, he remembered how xer's feminine penis made him fell. Sonic wept for the lost of inno centsr, and for the lost of a true frend named Chum Lee.

Vector the Crocodiley Then Made The Sounds Of Awaakening! "SWEET JESUS CHRIST I SURE DO ENJOY THE WAKING UP ON THE MONDAYS" he new that he had creamed this line, but he did not care for this loudness of voice. He theb spied with his small ocular sensopr a small child. Vecotr the Krokokrok was tehn start to feel the very hungry1111! He made the eating motion with his jawline, instantlytayneously destroying the lyfe forcé of teh little bouy. This was an incorrect manuever on the corcodil's parf, but he was not of this info at this tiem. Soon aftyer this event happend, the fearsome, mighty, all-knowing, all-powerful, and physically sexual R/A/M/P where disperesed to this situatuion. They then dregged Vector the Crocodiley off tot eh local Rape and Execution Chair.

Sonic witness this from jafar. 'That stupid cock croc will get wat he deserves.' sonic also cryed because this reminded him of his own stillborn baby, T !L, Jr. This also made sonic hormy, as he rememberd to create a baby SEX MUST OCCUR. Sonic then resolved to release his horny ness into the atmosphere. But first, he was distracted by the honking of the horn! "Hey erryboody, here cums the peace truck!" sonic remembered now. It was the day of commemeration for the worl famus relijon of peece. Sonic then saw a falshback to the day where the world was saved when a brave gentleman drove his truck into a crowd of vicious heathens. Many people rushed into the middle of the trock's path in order to re react the holy seen. Sonic himself also ran, and became full of the peece

Sonic and his dank friend slicer ()hes bad-A$$ go like, way back. They were always there for each other when they both needed a good ole fuck[like in my fav movie, brokeback mountain!(my dad and his friend watch it al ot tho)]. But ther was no tiem for that, teh sexual schedule said that they must do exactLY 3 secs/hour, to maintian proper dental hygeine. Soni was sad becuz slicer had 2 go out on a mishun to sonics high school to kill innocent children and maybe some of those pseky teachurs.

When Sonic and SLICER charged into the learning establishment, it was only there when they met THE henry bink-le-ton, THE sock of the century, star of THE school of sock! 'Wow sonic,y-you're really cool!' henry said before sonic fucked him

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' OH IM FUCKING CUMMING~!''''''''''''''''''''aget cod crack''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

SCREAMED henry as dimitri watched aghast and in horror, as his jaw driped to the floor. 'H-h-h-henry! no! ' dimitry screamed as he gets fucked by SLICER, every thrust pushing his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through his entire body, until dimitry's poor innocent sock boduy couldnt havndle it abymore, and rope after rope of precious cum leaked from dimitri's little boy sock cock

'I willl never focgret yoyslicer, my mommy' said dimitri as he nyaa'd in approval, AGENT CODY BANKS burted a nut through the glass ceiling 'im here to help.' cody said as he fucks dimitri

Wow!

Eggplants began fucking

W-wow, this is getting really, REALLY sexy, im getting pretty hot and heav-e,

The time had come. Sonic had methodically planned it out for the past week. He would enter through the cafeteria loading bay, and head through the halls at the sound of the lunch bell. Only then would he begin to lay down covering fire for Slicer (whom with which Sonic goes like, way back). Slicer, from the high-ground, would lay waste to the plebeians below.

Sonic geared up. He snatched his Five Nights At Freddies (TM) backpack up off the floor and slung it over his right shoulder. First things first: getting into his dad's gun cabinet. It was locked with a thick, double bolt Master Lock, but that was nothing that the trickster Slicer (Sonic's eldest friend) couldn't handle. Slicer popped the lock off with ease. Sonic readied his father's glock in one hand, combat knife in the other.

"wow skoncu thts a sik a$$ wapon!" pleaded Slicer, one of Sonic's brethren. "Kill all Chocolate Bitches" said Sonic. "Those are my O'fficial instructions".

Tails entered the room, armed with his mom's dual gyrating pulsating semen drip free dildosauruses with extra external thrust and 1250W of power. Tails was so contetnt that he would finally contribute to the group's plan that he whipped his dick out and killed Slicer. Slicer dodged the attack, and was struck with crippling depression and anxiety. He spent the rest of his life in a mental institution for faggots, despite being heterosexual. Mike Pence shocked him with sexual shock cock therapy and, he promptly perished. "FUCK MY ASS" sexclaimed tails, as Slicer withered away, into the cold dark lifeless abyss of hell. After 12 hours of edging, tails achieved orgasm.

As Skinklton and the gost of the leate grate Slcier (May the LORD in heaven rest!) approached the doors of the school, from the exterior. It was sunday. Sonic tryd to maake an opening upon the doors, but they where loqued. ""I will uze ghost powar to entrent unto the school shooting." Slicer was then pulled to hell by the vengeful devil. "Sonic readied" his Spas-12-12 Thirtenn submachine shotgun, and pointed it towards the door bell! "Ring!" He scremed! He begna the shooting of the doorbell. This did not cause the doorbell to open, aas it was made of a special alloy. Thee alloy itself was designed by Large the Crustacean (NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH LARGE THE FELINE, NOR LARGE THE ARMADILLO)'s great granpan. This meant it had the special juice of the large lineage. Sonic began greseing himself up for his ultimate speed man. "HUAAAAAAA" sonic came hard into the door at litespeedtm . The dorr floed of the hinjes, but in the leftwards direction. This GREATLY DISPLEASED SONIC, as it reflected some of the cum that sonic came into his own eye sockets. Slicer's ghost returned to the corporeal world. "Woah sonic! You are a gay foggt, who sucks his own dick, and the penises of other men, and also the penisses of other woman, and then ENJOYS leaving the semen partculates upon his VISAGE. THis means you are a gay homo-non-normative-hetero-sexual-gendered-black-jew-faggut!" Sknik cried cum out of his eyes, because his tear ducts had absordes wenuff of the semen sause to do so. HOwever, the door to the school zone had been removed.

It was a sunday. Amy the crocodile (TO BE CONFUSED WITH AMY THE SPEED RAT) should not have been inside the school. However, she owed several SEXual favours to both the principal and the janitor. She sat. AT THAT MOMENT, Sonic and Slicer (Sonic's Bad A$$ freind from the previopus writings) entered the room. THey began shooting. Noone survived. Except the principal, and the janitor, who were in the other room at the time, likely exchaning sexual favours amongst themselves. Sonic joined in with the janitor, in attempt to boost his grades. "Nice posture sonic, but your ass should be a bit closer to my DICK" saide sonic's Gay ass fucking nigger faggot father, of which sonic had 2 of. Because they were the gay. Sonic's perverted bass-playing good for nothing deadbeat dad quickly fucked off into who the fuck cares.

Amy returned home with her new found boyfriend Tyrone. She was eager to show her parents Tyrone. Amy opened the door with haste and quickly approached her parents. "What the fuck are you doing with that good for nothing NIGGER, you dumb fucking hwore?" yelled cody, zack's brother. "Where you raisin in a fucking BARN?" "SHHHEEEEIIIIIT" said Tyrone "I dont need to take none of this cracka ass fuckin shit nigga". "Amy's" dad, Cole Sprouse castrated Tyrone and fed his dick to the dog. Amy was sent to her room to get ass blasted 45 minutes, or until a stir stick comes out dry (her ass was filled with sea faring seamen).

Several board games were laid out for the funeral guests. THere was twister, which was a fun game enjoyed by pedophiles, and small children. this dasterdly dynamic combo of age range attracted THE jarged faggle, of the subwaymarinesandwich. Jared raped 12 children at twister, who promptly died and were then added to the funeral was monoploy, which house rules dictated that first person to ewackulate had to be the boot. Finally, there was pint the tail on the person in the coiffn. A sonic-City tradition. (Note, sonci city is a REAL CITY, and attempts to disprove it's existanse are gay!) Sonic won! He had pinned the dockney's tail on Amee the Crocodilee's shot-up corpse so perfectly, he got to take the stuffed body home as a prize! THe carnival still had many more games, but sonic was running low on tickets. He considered trading in some more asexual favours towards his mother, grandmother, aunt, and grandaunt. SONIC WOULD NEVER SOLICIT SEXUAL FAVORS FROM HIS DAD, BECUSE HES NOT GAY  
! This was simply halted, as he had spied a sight known only to dead people.

His shirt gleamed in the autumn sun. It was a disstressed red, having seen it's fair share of use. Jake the Master Arbitrator stood proudly on the stage. "It is with a heavy heart that I must condemen the sole of Sonic the Snedghehud to the Eternal Suffering Silence." Sonic's sweaty eyes were glued to the ostentatious crown that the Master Lawman wore. The slowly scanned down his body, until he reached the chesticular area. Normally, it is required by the King's Decree that the Master Arbitrator wear a mithril cloak, to avoid undue judgement. However, in times of great need, it was removed.

Do Me a Favour; and Stop Talking.

A death sentance. It was sonic's punishment for comiiting shootings of the school of the sunday. The face of the Master Arbitrator was sad. He was burdended with this task, he took no joy in it. Sonic's mind ground to a halt as he was forced to stop talking. FOr all eternity. "Damn that bitch is PERT" said Peter Schmidt, who was arrested and put to death for having too many consonants in his last name. Peter Schmidt clenched his sphincter with the force of 1200 Ford F-150s.

Cole and Dylan Sprouse arrived "on deck". "Where are we" sayed Cole? The mom from freaky friday then used her superpweor to switch the two delinquinesnts. Oh No! Mr Moseby, fed up with the two meddling children, quickly dispatched of Miss Tipton. He ravaged her body for a fortnight, keeping her limp body stashed away between sessions in the boiler room. When his sexual fantasies had been fulfilled, he decided it was time to execute his master plan. Mr Moseby disposed of the body into the ocean and jumped after it. It was time to Tuck Frump.

Moseby arrived at the DNC rally with haste. In his right arm he clutched Miss Tipton's semen stained lifeless rotting corpse. The semen was black because of Mr Moseby's tiny 2 inch little baby dick.

Noseby did a quickj scan of theo horizon. He wanted to know where the trumpinator stump boy at that exact time it was almost his bedtime. So he decided to talke a small nap to appease miss tipton, aka the mom of the shmoseby. In his sexual dream afantasy world mmoseboy was the king of the niggerfaggots, also known as dicklicked extrordinaire. Moseby was lucky enough to roll a 88 on his rest roll so nothing eventful happened. Except that that night, moseb lost his anal postitituion card. He was no longer aloud to rape anally, but since he was gay it didnt matter. Moseby sized this opportunitiy to bring miss tiptone into the house de la casa el trumpo. He herded himself over to the pussy grabbing station of the white house,m where he met jared fogle, who was touching the 8 year old boypusyy belonging to Amy (winehouse). At that momentary, jared fogle spotted d his next vitim, mr donald trump). His trhirst for small child private parts was insatiable. Jared took out his subwaymarine sandboy which and applied the customary mayonaise into the flatbread, of 6 inhes in length. Jaredr warpped hie penile around the falppy bread. And thrust with glee. It was time to Tuck Frump.

It was dark. It was night. IT was the middle of the Juanray month, therefore it was not sumner, but it was not spring, but it was ALSO winter. It was not autumm. Castle Smith stood upon the Hill of Smith, which stood upon the Lesser Hill of Smith. The lightning stricker by DC/AC/DC/MC/AM/FM/PM/BC/AD. Played in the labratorory of one Muhammed Chinglish Smith. This is the muammed Chinglish smith of Sonic City, of the second Smith dynasty, born 2006. It is a very common name. Okay!. Muhammed (he prefers Chinglish, or simply chink), CHinglish piqued up a textbook called "Time travel for breanded reatarts." IT was ritten BY CHINGLISH! ""How could this be a possibility?!"" muahmmed had not yet invented time travel. It was on his agenda, but he wasn't doing that until thursday (He couldn't do it today, as mommy was making tacos, and he couldn't do it tommorow because he had piano lessons)! Chinglish then heard the telltale's the walking dead sound of someone teleporting behind him. "YOU ARE GAY!" sceramed chinglish, in order to make it personnel. "Relacks" said Chinglish Prime. "I am not going to killinate you! I am here to help yoU!" Said Chinglish Prime. "I am Chinglish" said chinglish, "I am also chinglish said" Chinglish Prime. (Ediotor's note: chingliosh prime is from the future, normal chinglish is from today!)

"TIME TRAVEL IS A SECRET!" chinglish gamma screamed. (ediotor's note: chinglish gamma is from the future, but not as future as chinglish prime. Normal chinglish is still from today.) "He must no now! Said Chinglish Prime" "Why?" said chinglish! "Because you have" said chinglish gamma "to" said chinglish prime "back" said chinglish theta. (Ediotor's note, Chinglish theta is from the future. More future that chinglish prime, but not as future as chinglish zeta. Therefore, he was even more future than chinglish gamma. Normal old chinglish is still from today, though.) "to" said the chinglish (another clone of chinglish, sent by the chinglish society to assist the chinglish) "present" finished chinglish himself. "You are cathcing on my dear chinglish" said old chinglish, (Editor's note: Old chinglish is from a dead timeline wherein chinglish becake the lost living person on earth. This means he is about as from the future as chinglish omicron).

"NOw wer have some work to do" chinglish read the book created by himself, creating a loop of time known as a "Time Knot" or "Time Pretzel" (Not a stick pretzel, a very bendy pretzel). As he placed the textbook on the boko haram shelf, he realized he had missed dinner by 15 minutes, and his tacos would be cold. "It is worth it chinglish" he told himself. "It is worth it chinglish" Chinglish Zeta told chinglish.

"Now that I know of about around time , how do I do it?" said chinglish, who at this point, had aged approxamatley 3 days in the span of 2.9999999999 days. "Sonic the hedge needs out help" said Old chinglish, who at this point had aged 50 years in the span of 2.9999999 days. Send him this package. And also grease him up. Make sure to touch his penis very well to make sure the grease has full effect. You will be groundeed if you do not grease him up well enough. Do you ehar me young man? "OK! GOSH OLD CHINGLISH YOU ARE SO A FAGOOT!" as chinglish said this, he knew he had called himself a fagoot without intent to do so. Before he could take it back, he was forced into the time-traveling spchincter that the other chinglishes had created.


End file.
